Kamen Rider Kikai: Automata
by Clearwing Yuta
Summary: What being human really means? Is it about our flesh and blood? Is it about how we are able to 'properly think' unlike the rest of the animals around Earth that mostly rely on their instincts? Or could it be about the fact that we are able to feel emotions and express ourselves? What would you do if you somehow stopped being one? What if you turned from a human to a machine?
1. Trailer

**Hello, welcome to a crossover between Kamen Rider and NieR: Automata. I honestly have no idea what crazy dream made me write this. **

**The main Kamen Rider of this story will be ****Kamen Rider Kikai****. That said, I do intend to perhaps put other Kamen Riders in this story later.**

**This is mainly a 'trailer'/one-shot of sorts. It could take a lot of time for me to continue this later.**

**Now, onto the story.**

* * *

_What being human really means?_

Is the fact about how our flesh, blood, and organs work? Is it about how we are able to 'properly think' unlike the rest of the animals around Earth that mostly rely on their instincts? Or could it be about the fact that we are able to feel emotions and express ourselves?

So many questions…

And yet…

No possible true answer might exist at all…

And what about you? What do you think?

Huh? Not sure either?

Hmmm...

Well, then try to answer me this…

What would you do if one day you suddenly changed? I mean, what if you actually _'stopped being human'_?

_What if…_

_Your flesh and blood were suddenly exchanged…_

_For metal and oil?_

Would you still consider calling yourself a person? A human being?

* * *

**? - Unknown time - Some City Ruins**

A large open city almost completely reclaimed by nature. Human activity seems to be completely gone from this area.

The place seemed to be a completely destroyed city that most people would find in these movies and games of apocalypse nowadays.

***Boom!* *Boom!* *Crash!* *Crash!***

And right now, in the middle of this ruined place, a battle was happening.

What appeared to several women dressed in black heavy armor with glowing red eyes were fighting against something or someone. These 'women' were all looking to be part of some military organization as well.

They were all wielding futuristic looking melee weapons like katanas and spears.

"Hahahaha! Hahahaha!"

For some unknown reason, they all seemed to be laughing like mad psychopaths. Something was clearly wrong with all of them.

As for their opponent…

"***Pant* *Pant* *Pant*** Back off! Or I will turn all of you into scrap!" A young male voice yelled.

It was only one single individual. A young man.

This _'person'_ was also wearing armor as well:

He was in a black jumpsuit with some golden details and armor around his upper torso, covering his shoulders, arms, chest, and head.

He looked a lot like a sci-fi warrior as his _'motif'_ seemed to be of spanners, electrical circuits, robots, and machines.

The most striking parts of his appearance were certainly his helmet and the belt around his waist. The helmet had a pair of red glowing eyes with two golden spanners crossed between them, forming an 'X'. The same with his belt, its 'buckle' was a cross between a golden spanner wrench and a golden screwdriver.

_This warrior was known as Kamen Rider Kikai. The fighter made with a 'body of steel and a hot heart'!_

The belt Kikai was using is what allowed him to be a Kamen Rider in the first place: The Kikai Driver.

Around Kikai, there were several 'corpses' of the black armed women, completely destroyed, with a pool of blood around them. But upon closer inspection, one could see that those women were actually some sort of robots, or to be more precise, androids.

They seemed to look human on the exterior but they were definitely not really human on the inside.

Now, why was this Kamen Rider even fighting against these human-looking machines in the first place?

The answer for that was…

"Rin! No matter what happens, stay behind me! I promise! I will protect you, no matter what!" Kikai yelled, glancing to the behind of him to look at someone he was trying to protect with his life.

It was a 6 years old girl. She had long brown hair that slightly reached her back and green eyes.

She was currently wearing a blue T-Shirt, a purple skirt, and white shoes. Her name was Oozora Rin, a human girl.

She was currently watching, frightened, the fight happening in front of her.

For some reason, these women were trying to get her and her guardian, Kikai.

"Onii-chan..." Rin called Kikai in worry, who just nodded back to her, trying to assure that nothing bad was going to happen to her.

Suddenly, three of the black armed women ran towards Rin with their katanas ready to cut her down.

"Ahh!" Rin screamed in terror.

"Yamero!"

But before they could do something, Kikai quickly appeared in front of them, stopping the blades with his forearms and next kicking them away from Rin.

"Argh! Weren't you YoRHa supposed to protect humans!? What about all that 'Glory to mankind' stuff!?" Kikai yelled towards the mob of androids, but it seemed that his words just fell deaf on their ears.

In response, the three androids just got up while mimicking some zombie moves and poses, looking extremely creepy to the two. They then prepared to attack the Kamen Rider and his little companion again.

"Hahaha! Hahaha!" The three androids madly laughed.

"Fuck… Fuck… How could things actually end like this…?" Kikai spoke as he prepared to keep fighting the androids.

Another android, holding a spear, tried to get Rin, but Kikai quickly grabbed her from behind and punched her face with an electricity imbued fist.

The blow he gave was so strong that the android's head instantly exploded upon contact, with some of her fake blood being spilled to his body.

While he didn't mind this, Rin actually looked at the Rider with some horror in her eyes. She knew and trusted him, but she couldn't help but start to look at him as if he was slowly turning into some sort of killing machine.

"Ha!" Kikai gave an electrified round-house kick, killing more of the androids that got on his way.

At this, the Kamen Rider kept fighting these YoRHa androids, but the longer this battle got, the more tired he would get eventually. He now realized that this needed to end as soon as possible. Because if not, they would eventually overcome him with their numbers.

"Rin! Get some cover! I will finish the rest of these androids now!" He called his younger companion.

"Wakkata!" Rin, snapping back to reality, obeyed him without questioning as she understood the danger of the situation and quickly found a spot to take cover.

As he saw a wave of Androids approaching him, Kamen Rider Kikai prepared to finish them off. Once and for all.

He first activated the Destructo Reactor, the Kikai Driver's switch to execute deathblows. By placing the hand over the left and right end grips, the Driver was now in its deathblow mode and the energy charging will start.

**[Fullmetal The End!] **The Kikai Driver's voice announced.

At this, Kikai began to generate a large amount of electrified ice energy throughout his upper body.

"Ha!" He then jumps high as the energy transfers to his right foot and solidifies into a large icicle.

***Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!***

His cold kick successfully penetrates his targets, the androids, causing all of them to eventually explode.

Machines components fly apart to all directions alongside some of the androids' fake blood. Part of the red liquid got on Kikai's armor.

The robot warrior lands on one knee and slowly got up, observing the destruction his attack just caused around.

There were now dozens and dozens of android 'corpses' now burning on the ground amidst the battlefield that this ruined city became.

Noticing that the fight was finally over, Rin appeared from her hiding spot and approached Kikai.

The machine-themed Rider, still covered in 'blood', also approached her, getting on her level.

"Are you alright, Rin?" He asked softly in concern.

In response, Rin simply nodded to him and began to cry.

"I.. I… I just want to go back home!"

She then hugged him, making the armored golden warrior adopt a sad expression under his helmet.

"It's alright… It's finally over, Rin. I won't let the machines or these crazy androids get you. I will protect you, no matter what. I promise… And we will find a way back to home… No matter what." He gently said to her while returning the hug to her.

The two stood there in silence for a moment, still hugging each other.

They have no idea how they ended in this ruined world, where humans died and no longer exist...

They have no idea how and why Kamen Rider Kikai, who was originally a human, even became what he is right now...

They have no idea what the White Chlorination Syndrome nor this crazy war between humans and aliens that happened is about...

But they are sure about one thing: They will go back home. No matter what!

_No matter what dangers be waiting for them..._

* * *

**ClearwingYuta **

**presents…**

**A Kamen Rider Kikai x Nier: Automata crossover:**

**Kamen Rider Kikai: Automata**

_**Coming someday…**_

_**Hopefully...**_

* * *

**Kikai: Automata's Trailer - End**

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Here was the brief introduction of a new idea that appeared in my head. **

Somehow, watching the episodes of Kamen Rider Zi-O featuring Kamen Rider Kikai and seeing many video games that featured androids and robots like Nier: Automata, SOMA, and Detroit: Become Human gave me the inspiration to at least create this brief intro.

The story basically revolves around a guy and some of his family and friends as they are all suddenly sent to the world of Nier: Automata.

Once they realize the situation they found themselves in, they all desperately try to get back home while avoiding to die at the hands of deadly machines.

The Main Character, Oozora Yuma, somehow is no longer a human when he reached the destroyed world and completely became an android like the ones from the game, while also retaining his memories as a human. However, unlike the rest of them, he is capable of transforming into Kamen Rider Kikai.

The scene featured in this trailer takes place in the City Ruins location of the Nier: Automata game. It was basically made to show Kamen Rider Kikai fighting to protect his little sister, Oozora Rin, from some YoRHa androids infected with the Logic Virus. Unlike Yuma, Rin actually stayed human for some reason when she arrived.

The androids are all wearing those black armors/suits from the time the YoRHa robots first began to be infected with the virus and went berserk, attacking 2B and 9S.

Yuma and his companions will eventually meet the game characters like 2B, 9S, and A2, befriending some of them while also fighting together against enemies like Adam and Eve.

Well, I hope to somehow complete this story someday.

* * *

**If you be interested, please go check my other stories.**

**See You Next Time**


	2. Gear 1

**Hello, welcome to the first official chapter of Kamen Rider Kikai: Automata.**

**I finally gathered enough inspiration to try to write this.**

**Now, onto the story.**

* * *

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

***Sounds***

**[Kikai Driver] **

* * *

_What being human really means?_

Is the fact about how our flesh, blood, and organs work? Is it about how we are able to 'properly think' unlike the rest of the animals around Earth that mostly rely on their instincts? Or could it be about the fact that we are able to feel emotions and express ourselves?

So many questions…

And yet…

No possible true answer might exist at all…

And what about you? What do you think?

Huh? Not sure either?

Hmmm...

Well, then try to answer me this…

What would you do if one day you suddenly changed? I mean, what if you actually '_stopped _being _human'_?

_What if…_

_Your flesh and blood were suddenly exchanged…_

_For metal and oil?_

Would you still consider calling yourself a person? A human being?

* * *

**Clearwing Yuta **

**presents…**

**A Kamen Rider Kikai x Nier: Automata crossover:**

**Kamen Rider Kikai: Automata**

* * *

**Username:** XXXXX

**Password:** **********

**ACCESS TO SYSTEM**

**Now Initializing…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Acess Denied]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Acess Granted]**

**Downloading...**

**[Critical Data]**

Downloading Files…

1.

3.

7.

2.

9.

2.

4.

2.

123.

Loading… 0% - 100%

Installing files… 0% - 100%

Deleting all files from desk… 0% - 100%

**[Initiate Code: Kikai]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Code Verify...]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Affirmative!]**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

A young man, who seemed to be concentrated in writing something turned to look at his left.

He was eighteen years old. He had short spiky brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was currently wearing a simple white T-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

His name is Oozora Yuma. An ordinary high-school student.

Yuma was currently sitting on a study desk, deciding to avoid the piece of paper in front of him for a moment to look at the one talking with him.

It was a little girl of about six years old. She has long hair brown hair of the same tone of Yuma's, with some bangs slightly covering her forehead. But unlike him, she posses a pair of light green eyes.

She was currently wearing a set of blue pajamas and sported a sleepy expression while carrying a teddy bear in her arms.

This was Oozora Rin. Yuma's little sister.

"Rin? What are you doing staying up this late of the night? You should already be in your bed." Yuma told her as he slowly stood up.

"I can't sleep," Rin replied as she began to lightly rub her eyes a bit.

Yuma sighed softly at this as he carefully lifted his sister and began to carry her in his arms.

"C' mon. Let's go to your room. I will even stay with you and keep you company until you fall asleep. Just because Tou-san and Kaa-san are away on work, that doesn't mean you can stay up this late of the night." He told Rin as they went to her bedroom.

* * *

Yuma helped Rin set herself into her bed and was about to leave before his sister asked once again:

"What were you trying to write back then, Onii-chan? You seemed a bit stressed." Rin asked, looking worried at him.

"Oh? Before? I was just doing an assignment. I have to write a report… About what being human really means." He explained to her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Curious, Rin innocently asked him:

"What do you mean? That sounds silly." She bluntly spoke, as if the answer to this was obvious.

"***Chuckle*** It's not really that simple, Rin. I also have to talk about things like the 'inside'. Being human might have more than one meaning. Or no possible answer at all. Do you get it?" Yuma asked her back.

"How so? I think that- ***Yawn~***" Rin tried to say but was now barely managing to keep her eyes open.

"Alright. You don't need to think much about that now. Oyasumi, Rin. Sweet dreams." Yuma said to her, gently patting her head as she finally closed her eyes and began to sleep.

Satisfied, he turned off the lights of her room and went back to continue writing his report in his bedroom.

* * *

"Argh! Dammit! Curse this writer's block..." Yuma grunted in frustration as he crumbled up another piece of paper and threw it in the trash bin next to his right foot.

"I can't believe I'm really having trouble writing something like this." He commented as he looked elsewhere, trying to calm himself down for a moment.

His eyes then landed on a shelf next to his bed, on a particular set of objects within it.

"Chase… Heart..." The brunette muttered.

He looked at the DX Mashin Chaser's Break Gunner he bought back in 2014 and the Kamen Rider Chaser's Ridewatch next to it that he won a few days ago as a special prize when he played and cleared a level of the Kamen Rider Buttobasoul arcade game.

Yuma's eyes then turned to look at the DX Shift Heartron Shift Car and the Kamen Rider Heart's S. action figure at its right.

* * *

There are people who, through magic, mutations, technology, or any combination of these means, have gained the power to change into powerful battlers. They may ride on motorcycles, cars, or not even ride at all. Whether they fight for good, for evil, or simply for their own desires, these masked, armored warriors all bear the name of **Kamen Riders**.

* * *

Yuma was a fan of the Kamen Rider franchise. Especially of the Kamen Rider Drive's series. He loved the show and took a liking to the entire cast, both the heroes and the villains of the program, the Roidmudes.

He especially felt partly sad when two characters: Chase(Roidmude 000/ Proto-Zero/ Mashin Chaser/ Kamen Rider Chaser) and Heart(Roidmude 002/ Kamen Rider Heart) died near the end of the series.

* * *

The _**Roidmudes**_, also called Mechanical Life Forms by the public, are the antagonists of Kamen Rider Drive. They are a race of 108 artificial life forms created by Dr. Tenjuro Banno as unique androids that were capable of 'evolving' to become more like humans.

They were originally meant to be created for world peace, such as having human emotions like Roidmude 072 was for example.

However, Banno underwent trouble during his research and ultimately made the Roidmudes based on the negative emotions of humanity, seeking to dominate the world instead.

Heart, while fully aware of this, wanted to dominate the world for his own purposes. He wanted to 'surpass humanity' and to get back at them for the tortures Banno did to him, believing that the rest of humanity was as bad as his creator.

* * *

He and the rest of the Roidmudes were perhaps one of the few villains of the Kamen Rider franchise Yuma felt sympathetic with.

"***Sigh*** I guess the answer to what being human means… I suppose there might not be a true answer, huh?" The young man pondered again.

Having somehow gained inspiration by thinking about the Roidmudes, Yuma was about to continue writing, when suddenly…

***Ping!***

His notebook alerted him as a new message has just arrived in his personal e-mail.

"Hmm? Who could be at this late of the night?" Yuma wondered as he looked at his notebook's screen to read the new message he just received.

* * *

**From: **Mister X

**Subject:** Important! Read ASAP, Yuma! It's about you!

* * *

"What the…!?" The brunette just raised an eyebrow, looking dumbstruck as he reads what appeared on the screen. Who the hell is this person?

This individual seemed to know a lot about his personal life and of the ones around him. His family, friends, acquaintances, and more…

Much more details about him…

"Holy shit..." Was the only thing Yuma could say at this.

A lot of personal information about him was in this message! Just who is this Mister X!?

But as he kept reading, he soon came across a bunch of computer codes and complex algorithms of which he barely had any idea of which purpose they were meant for:

* * *

**01011001-01101111-01110101 **

**01100001-01110010-01100101**

**01001011-01101001-01101011-01100001-01101001**

* * *

There were also bits of corrupted data on the message, which made Yuma worry a bit about the possibility of his notebook soon being infected with a virus.

And finally…

There was a disturbing expression on the end of the message:

* * *

"_**Memento Mori"**_

"**Remember you are mortal. Remember your death. Remember you will die."**

* * *

"Memento Mori..." Yuma muttered the words, now feeling disturbed at Mister X's message.

***Bzzt!***

At this, the screen of the notebook suddenly began to glitch for some seconds before it suddenly released a flash of light that blinded Yuma.

"Ahh!" The young boy closed his eyes at this as the screen next began to activate some sort of program to scan him and his room.

***Blink!***

* * *

**[Scan progress complete! Driver User: Oozora Yuma recognized. Success! ]**

* * *

A robotic-like voice announced from the notebook.

"What was that?" Yuma wondered, confused until...

***Bzzt!***

"Argh! What the hell... Ah! My… My body!." The brunette cried in horror as his body was _'glitching',_ becoming transparent for a moment as he slowly began to fade from existence.

It looked as if Yuma actually became infected with the Bugster Virus from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid as he became more and more transparent.

"My body… I'm… I'm becoming data!?" He exclaimed in shock as he soon noticed that some of his belongings were also passing through the same thing.

The Chaser Ridewatch and the Break Gunner…

The Shift Heartron…

Kamen Rider Grease's Robot Sclash Jelly…

The Drive and the Mach Ridewatches...

And the Rocket and Drill Astro Switches...

And much more Kamen Rider related merchandise in his room kept fading away for some reason.

***Click!* **

A strong pain suddenly happens in Yuma's chest as he strongly clenches it. He never felt this much amount of pain before in his life!

***Bzzt!***

"Argh!" He yelled as he felt a sharp pain around his head now, getting on his knees and closing his eyes.

***Click!***

***Bzzt*! *Bzzt*! *Bzzt*!**

* * *

_**[Initiating download...]**_

* * *

"Huh!? What the-!" He felt conclude upon hearing a mysterious voice in his head.

And out of nowhere, he began to feel that his head was literally being filled with all sorts of information and knowledge the world gathered so far in his memory as his brain was 'downloading' all of its contents.

"Argh!" Yuma yelled again, now clenching his head in pain and opening his eyes.

Instead of the dark blue color, his eyes were showing bits of data and numbers.

The pain seemed to be so intense that the brunette was barely managing to register what was happening.

* * *

**[All data has been obtained. Download complete.]**

* * *

"Huh?" Yuma noticed that the headache was gone.

"Download? What was that voice?" He asked aloud, now having recomposing himself.

***Bzzt*!**

But the young man soon found out that this was far from over. His whole body was still _'glitching'_.

* * *

**[Initiating Systems… Now Loading...]**

* * *

"No… No! Fuck no! I don't wanna die!" Yuma screamed, no longer being able to properly rationalize things.

Fear began to take control of him as his body slowly began to fade from existence.

* * *

**[Beginning Program...]**

* * *

"Argh!" Yuma screamed one last time before his whole body finally dissipated, pixelating away from existence as it was fully converted into data.

* * *

**[Initiate Code: Kikai]**

**Are you ready?**

* * *

**Insert Opening Theme: Over "Quartzer" by Shuta Sueyoshi feat. ISSA - Opening theme from Kamen Rider Zi-O**

**(Instrumental)**

**Narrator:** It's been ages since the 2000s...

Aliens have now invaded Earth, forcing the humans to take refuge on the moon.

**[**We see Yuma in the middle of a battle zone. He looks at several androids fighting against the Machine Lifeforms in the area.

His eyes then land on the figures of 2B, 9S and A2 as he sees the trio destroying countless robots.**]**

**Narrator: **To take Earth back from the Machine Lifeforms created by the aliens, the YoRHa Androids were created.

**[**The three YoRHa Androids look back to Yuma, only to see him replaced by Kamen Rider Kikai.**]**

**(Oh, yeah. Ohh…)**

**[**The Rider then slowly walks past them while they look towards him from the back.**]**

**Narrator: **Who will win? Humans!? Aliens!?

**Now, we must choose our own future!**

**[**The scene then shifts to show two YoRHa Flight Units flying past Kikai as his stares deeply at the 'screen'. His red eyes also began to glow strongly.**]**

**Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?**

**(Are you lazy?)**

_(Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?) _

Yuma touches the screen of a computer as his body digitalizes and becomes data.

**Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**

**(Crazy baby!)**

_(That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!)_

A2, with a cold expression, walks out from a battlefield, leaving a trail of destroyed machines behind her.

2B and 9S appear running towards one of their next missions as the two were being followed by their respective Pods.

**Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite**

_(Use your bonds of light to accelerate)_

Yuma and Rin are shown walking together as they explore Earth's distant future. They soon adopt disheartened expressions upon seeing the remains of a city devoid of people.

**Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!**

**Ima wo susume yō**

_(Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_

_Let's keep going in the present)_

Yuma then adopts a determined expression as the Kikai Driver briefly appears around his waist.

**Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku **

**Asu no tobira tatake**

_(There will be confusing days,_

_but knock on the door to tomorrow)_

The scene then changes to show three Low-Class Roidmudes: A Cobra, Spider and Bat types respectively. They are shown fighting against some Machine Lifeforms before transforming into Ryuji, Tadashi, and Kaito respectively.

**Mitsumeta sono saki ni**

**Tobikonde mitara**

**Believe Yourself!**

_(Just plunge into_

_what's ahead of you!_

_Believe yourself!)_

After images of several Legend Kamen Riders are shown: Drive, Mach, Chaser, Heart and Dark Drive on the right. Grease, G3-X, Birth, Faiz, and Fourze on the left.

Yuma grabs the Spannerder and Screwder ignition keys, combining then as the Kikai Driver appears around his waist.

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni**

_(Now, Over "Quartzer"_

_Let's slip through the torrents of time together)_

Yuma transforms into Kamen Rider Kikai.

Moments later, he is shown riding a bike in the middle of a fight against an army of machines.

**You, Over "Quartzer"**

**Mirai wo koe yō**

_(You, Over "Quartzer"_

_Let's cross over to the future)_

2B, 9S, and A2 are shown fighting against part of the army of machines when the Roidmudes suddenly arrive to help them.

**(Instrumental)**

Three different scenes are shown depicting Yuma, A2, and Rin respectively.

**Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai**

**Kanjiro sō Nexus Future**

(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_

_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

Kikai and the Spider Roidmude are seen running together while avoiding several laser blasts aimed towards the two of them.

The scene changes to show Rin descending a set of stairs while passing through 2B, 9S, and A2. The three Androids all sported pained expressions.

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Mabayui sekai**

**Misete**

_(Now, Over "Quartzer"_

_That dazzling world..._

_Enchant me)_

Kamen Rider Kikai is blocking and deflecting several attacks aimed at him from all directions before looking towards the_ 'screen'_ and completely shattering it with a punch.

The full title of the fanfic then appears, with Kamen Rider Kikai's Spannerder and Screwder crossed into a 'x' behind of the title:

**[Kamen Rider Kikai: Automata]**

* * *

**Gear 1: [A]wakening! System on!**

* * *

**? - ****Unknown Location and time**

"..."

Yuma was dreaming…

He seemed to be in some sort of distant future where humans were gone from Earth.

"..."

He couldn't even begin to comprehend how he ended in this wasteland in the first place.

"Wake up. Your job is only beginning… There is a long road ahead of you. Fulfill your role..." A soft voice spoke to him.

"!" Yuma seemed to snap at this.

Job!? Role?

* * *

**[Systems Online. Code on - Awakening...]**

* * *

***Blink!***

When he finally opened his eyes, Yuma noticed that it was silent and dark. He seemed to be inside some cramped space, not being to freely move.

"Argh… Huh? What the… What the hell... Happened?" He grunted as he finally became aware that he was no longer in his house.

It took him a few minutes before recalling everything that happened in his room.

"That's right… I… I just turned into data… And I disappeared after that..." He spoke to himself, trying to slowly accept what just happened back then.

"Am I… Am I alive…?" He wondered.

"And where am I?" He spoke, trying to get up.

***Clang!***

"Ow..."

But his head soon met the ceiling of the dark space, making him realize how he apparently was inside some sort of large box…

"Or a coffin?" He said, slightly grimacing at this.

"Hello!? Anybody there!? Help!" Yuma tried calling for help.

Silence…

But it was useless, making him frustrated.

"Damn. Gonna have to make my way out then." He grunted, preparing to push the dark ceiling a few inches above of him.

***Slid***

To his surprise, there was no need to apply much force to open the cover that kept him inside.

Yuma got up, now finally free from his prison. Once out, he finally noticed that his body really was inside of a coffin.

The words 'Memento Mori' were carved in it.

"What the hell… Is this some sick joke?" He muttered.

Looking around, he noticed that he was apparently inside some sort of chamber. A few creepy decorations around the place, making the room look as if it was specially built to be his place of rest.

"It is as if I actually died…" He grimaced at the idea.

"As in a grave… No, no no no no…." The brunette contemplated, soon shooking his head to get rid of these thoughts.

"***Sigh*~**" He scratched the back of his head, releasing a long sigh.

"..."

And he finally realized something was missing in his head: the hair.

"H-huh?"

And once he got a look at his hands…

"***Gasp!*** W-what!?"

They were completely silver metallic. Looking exactly like an android's body. More specifically, a…

"No..." Yuma muttered as he approaches nearby mirror inside the chamber to take a better look at himself.

"It… Can't be…"

Instead of looking at the form of an 18 years old teenager, with an average build, brown hair and dark blue eyes, what Yuma saw in the reflection was clearly not human.

It was a humanoid silver being. It looked like a robot. A familiar Mechanical Life Form from a certain Kamen Rider show to be exact.

"I am… **A Roidmude**…?" Yuma spoke to himself.

He looked like the Human Type Roidmude. Just like Chase and Zoruku Tojo(Kamen Rider Lupin/ Cyberoid ZZZ). However, he differed from said two by having a different color scheme around his body. He possessed several blue lines running across all his body whereas, in Chase's case, the lines were simply gray.

And on the chest plate in the middle of this Roidmude's chest was the following: "**O-Y**".

"The initials of my name..." Yuma muttered in realization.

He tried to deny what he was seeing, but the Roidmude in the mirror kept mimicking perfectly all of his moves.

The young man felt that he was about to have a mental breakdown at this.

But before that could happen…

***Bzzt!* **

A sharp pain happened in his head.

"Argh!" The human, now Roidmude, got on his knees as he grabbed his head in pain.

At the same time, a lot of information suddenly began to appear inside his brain…

* * *

**[Initiating data transfer...]**

* * *

"Argh! This pain… It is as if not only my body but my mind as well changed!" He exclaimed, now agonizing with pain on the floor.

* * *

**Moments later…**

Once the pain subdued, Yuma now felt as if his brain was now like an advanced computer...

It took him a few hours to accept his new situation. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, the impossible was right in front of him.

Yuma was now a Roidmude.

Maybe he was in another world or something happened to his home, somehow making him become a Roidmude.

How? And why?

He still has no idea, but choose to accept his new fate.

There was mot much he could in regards to that anyway.

And he would find the answers and get back home. One way or another...

"So that leaves me with my other issue: Just where exactly am I?" He wondered.

He noticed that there was a door on the far end of the chamber, probably leading to the outside world.

"But I can't go out like this." He spoke, looking at his new mechanical body.

"I wonder if I can..."

_***Zip!***_

The newly born android then focused for a moment and underwent a transformation process, wishing to change his appearance.

Once the process was done…

Since he retained his memories, the human-Roidmude didn't need to scan another person to change his appearance and get a human disguise.

"Great. It worked." Yuma smiled lightly in relief, seeing that he was now looking like his real self. Now sporting his human appearance.

And not a robot-like creature that would surely frighten anyone he came across into.

He was now wearing a white T-shirt under a dark blue jacket. He was also using a pair of jeans and some sneakers.

* * *

As soon as he exited the chamber, Yuma found himself walking in a weakly illuminated and dirty corridor, with only one straight path he could head towards to.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked aloud, soon finding himself looking at some debris and broken equipment and machinery on his way.

"Where is everyone?"

* * *

And he now found himself in front of a red door. This was one thing out the place due to how well maintained the door was in comparison to the rest of this mysterious place.

"Strange..." Yuma said, turning the knob and opening the door to enter.

"***Gasp!***" He now looked shocked for finally finding someone inside the room.

"Rin!" He called as he approached his little sister.

She was seen resting on a bed in the center of this empty room. More specifically, it was her own bed here as she was still wearing her pajamas.

Other than that, there was one more unusual thing in this room…

Next to Rin's bed was an altar of sorts. It was sporting a statue of a Human Class Roidmude that had the number 000 in its chest plate.

"Huh? Is that… Chase?" Yuma spoke, approaching the small monument.

The Roidmude statue was with its hands open, holding something. Its palms gesturing as if trying to give something to someone. And what the brunette saw in its hands made him shocked.

"The **Kamen Rider Chaser's Ridewatch**… And **Kamen Rider Kikai's gear**?" Yuma said, grabbing the items.

He first picked up the purple and white Ridewatch with the year 2014 designation. It wasn't anything like the plastic one he owned. This one felt heavier and more metallic as if it was…

"As if it was the real deal… Holy..." Yuma said, still looking at the item in disbelief.

He then stored the watch in one of his pockets. Then, he proceeded to pick up **Kikai's Spannerder and Screwder**. Both golden tools could be combined alongside the Mirai Driver to transform a person into Kamen Rider Kikai, the machine Rider.

They felt metallic, slightly heavier and more realistic as if they really worked as some sort of real weapons.

"Amazing..." The teen spoke, storing the pair of items next.

Once he got all the items, Proto Zero's statue crumbled and turned into dust, spooking Yuma for an instant as it faded away.

"Chase… Rento... Thank you..." It was the only thing Yuma said at this, adopting a sad expression as he thanked the Roidmude and the Humanoise.

He really felt that it was as if the two Kamen Riders might have been watching over them on their own way, perhaps wanting to give the equipment to someone worthy of it.

Once done, the blue-eyed brunette proceeds to wake up his younger sister.

"Rin!" He exclaimed as he approached her.

"Wake up, Rin!" He said while shaking her body.

"***Yawn~* **Ohayou, Onii-chan. Is it morning already?" The girl asked, rubbing her eyes as she slowly awakened.

* * *

_**After one long explanation...**_

"Eh!? And what are gonna do!? Where are we!?" A panicked Rin asked Yuma.

He briefly explained the situation to her about how they apparently got mysteriously teleported to their current location. He also chooses to not tell her about his new situation to make sure Rin wouldn't panic even more.

And when he used his new body's abilities to 'scan' her, Yuma got surprised to learn that Rin still human unlike him. And without anything mechanical attached to her body.

'Rin is still human… And why I'm not?' Yuma thought for a brief moment before facing his sibling.

"For now, let's get out of here first and find some help, okay?" The older brunette told the younger one, earning a nod from her as a response.

The duo found a door, one opposite to the one Yuma used to enter the room. And it was golden.

* * *

The siblings found themselves walking on another corridor, this one even more damaged than the previous one Yuma walked through.

A few holes were present on the walls and they tried to peek through them, trying to find if someone else was nearby.

But there was not even a single soul there…

"Onii-chan… What is this place? Where is everyone? It's so scary here." Rin asked worried, now gripping tightly onto Yuma's jacket.

"I... I don't know, Rin. It's pretty clear that we are far away from home. But we'll be back. Don't worry." He tried to assure her, gently patting her head.

Suddenly...

***Earthquake* *Tremor***

"Wah!" Rin hugged her brother in fear.

"Oh no! This place is falling apart!" Yuma stated.

He looked through the end of the corridor, spotting the exit that would finally lead them to the outside.

"Crap! Run, Rin! Run!" Yuma said, grabbing Rin's wrist and making a run for the exit.

***Crash!***

And some debris and large pieces of rock soon began to fall from the ceiling, barely missing the duo as they started to run.

* * *

**Outside...**

***Bam!* *****Bam!* *****Bam!***

"Ahhh!"

The siblings barely escaped with their lives as they soon came out from what appears to be the entrance to a cave in the middle of some city ruins.

The tremor made the fall on the ground as the entrance to the cave behind them instantly fell apart as soon as they got out.

"Whew... Man, that was close..." Yuma said in relief as he and Rin got up, recovered and dusted off their clothes.

They turned around to see what was left of the cave they came from.

"The cave... It's gone... And my bed..." Rin spoke as Yuma nodded to her.

"Yeah. But at least we're finally out. Let's see where-"

The older brother stops mid-sentence as he froze for an instant before looking at where they are right now. He finally noticed something wrong...

Something _very_ wrong...

They were now in a large open city almost completely reclaimed by nature. And some wild animals were roaming in the landscape.

But there was no human sign here at all...

Several buildings were destroyed, empty and with a large amount of vegetation covering them could be seen.

"A ghost town?" Yuma asked aloud, still looking at everything in disbelief.

"***Gasp!***" Was Rin's only reaction as she brought her hands to cover her mouth while also looking devastated at the sight. Something about the view made her have a deep amount of sadness.

The idea of what could have happened to the many people that lived here...

* * *

**Later...**

They assumed that it was now afternoon outside.

The pair of siblings now found themselves wandering in the middle of the city...

Or to be more precise...

What was left of it...

"What... What is this place?" Rin asked Yuma.

"A ghost town? But I don't recall this one...Nothing here is useful to help me find out where we are now." He replied to her, crossing his arms and adopting a serious expression.

His new computer brain was certainly useful, but it was also unable to find any useful records telling where they were.

Suddenly...

***Footsteps***

***Clank* *Clank* *Clank* **

The tow heard some noises and sensed someone. Or rather, a group of individuals apparently approaching them.

Rin soon adopted an expression of relief, thinking that maybe there was somebody nearby that could help her and her brother.

But for Yuma...

He just froze...

And his circuits 'ran' cold...

His new 'systems' were alerting him that there was a group of hostiles approaching the two of them.

"Onii-chan... Someone is nearby. Maybe they can help us?" Rin asked him, but she soon noticed the expression on the older brunette's face and began to worry.

"Rin. Hide." He spoke briefly to her.

"Huh?" She only tilted her head slightly at this.

"Just hide somewhere! Quick!" He ordered her, looking dead serious into her eyes.

"O-okay!" She deiced to comply and began to run away from him.

Yuma watched her hide behind some bushes. He actually wanted to join her, but his instincts(his circuits) were telling him to not do that.

***Footsteps came to a halt***

***Clank* *Clank* *Clank* **

He finally came face to face with whatever was approaching him and his sister. And they were...

"What the... Robots?" He spoke, blinking for a moment as he examined what was in front of him.

All of these machines were made of some rusty orange/brown metal, having a pair of red eyes that glowed strongly while they kept staring at the human-Roidmude.

* * *

There two types of them:

Small Stubby - these units bear a similarity to spring-powered toys created by humans in the past.

Medium Biped - This medium-sized machine lifeform possesses large, human-like limbs.

* * *

"An...Droid?" One of them finally spoke., tilting its head and surprising Yuma.

"Android? Wait, they know I'm not human!?" He thought.

"Android? Android! Android!" A second robot said.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" The group of androids all started to yell as they charged towards Yuma.

"What!?" The brunette exclaimed as the machines began attacking him.

He barely avoided some energy balls and ax swings, managing to move faster than these beings at the last moment.

Fortunately, they didn't seem to be much smart, giving him time to adjust and fight back. He organized and gathered his thoughts.

They were clearly hostile. And there seemed to be no way of reasoning with them.

So the only option left is to...

"I have no idea what's going on! But I'm sure I must fight back!" Yuma exclaimed, crossing his arms and turning into his Roidmude form.

"W-What? Android?" A machine asked in confusion, stoping his attack for a moment.

Y-O(Yuma's Roidmude designation code) didn't even bat an eye and immediately used his hands to crush the robot's head, quickly destroying it.

Another one tried to attack the android from behind, but it failed as its target was faster and quickly reacted, creating a hole in the machine's chest and thus killing it.

"Amazing! I'm much stronger than when I was human." Y-O exclaimed, briefly analyzing his fists as he kept fighting back against the machine lifeforms trying to kill him.

It was clear that if he and Rin wanted to survive, the only option was to fight these robots back.

* * *

**Meanwhile... At the same time...**

A lone figure could be seen observing the fight from the top of one of the nearby destroyed buildings, just having arrived at the location.

Her long white hair flowed in the wind while her body also showing that she lost a lot of her flesh as well. Her body showed metal all around the chest and hip area with it extending down to her legs. The high heels caught his attention having seen how it's integrated into her design.

She was known as YoRHa Type A (Attacker) No.2. Or **A2** for short.

* * *

A2 was an android of the A-model. A YoRHa prototype that specializes in close-quarter combat. Though not presently in use, it was originally created to speed along the implementation of other official models such as B(attle) and S(canner) series. This particular unit- whose official title is Class A, Number 2- was wanted by the Yorha Command for desertion and ordered to be destroyed on sight.

* * *

It was not long since she arrived at the scene, ready to kill more machine lifeforms to give some meaning to her broken life.

That was until she saw that silver... android? Or was that a new type of machine?

But if so, why were they fighting amongst themselves?

_'What?' _A2 thought, frowning while observing the fight.

It clearly didn't look human like most of the Resistance and YoRHa units she encountered with nor a Machine Lifeform. But he certainly wasn't an android either. Not a regular one to A2 at least.

But it looked as if the new guy was maybe not something evil if it decided to destroy those machines it was fighting against...

"What the hell...?" Was the only thing A2 could say for now.

* * *

**Back to Yuma...**

***Boom!* *****Boom!* *****Boom!***

"Ahhh!"

Y-O tore apart a small stubby robot in two before slamming a medium biped against the ground, proceeding next to stomp on its head to destroy it.

***Boom!* *****Boom!* *****Boom!***

"***Pant* *****Pant* *****Pant***" The silver android stopped once he was sure that all of his new enemies were destroyed, emerging victorious from the fight.

He looked at the small carnage and destruction the fight caused, seeing that all the robots basically turned into scrap.

And only now he realized that some of these robots oil and grease spilled into his body, taking away the shine of his new body.

"..." Y-O looked at his hands, both covered in oil, and couldn't help but somehow grimace at the thought of real blood being there instead. He really didn't felt somehow happy for destroying those robots.

_'No... I had no choice. They were clearly trying to kill me. And besides... They were machines. Not living beings...'_ He thought for a moment before sighing once he realized the irony of his words, remembering about his own unique status.

"I better fetch Rin. It's better if we don't stay here for too long... I hope no more of these things show up." The Roidmude thought, soon reverting back to his human form.

However...

***Bam!* *****Bam!* *****Bam!***

Something approached the brunette from behind.

And when he turned to face it...

"You gotta be kidding..."

Standing in front of him was a massive robot, nothing compared to the ones from before. A Goliath Biped Machine Lifeform.

* * *

This humanoid, Goliath-class machine lifeform is actually a colony of smaller machines that uses their combined energy to move one massive body. The expandable slide-rail arms punish all who draw close, while the liquid-fuel rocket engine on its back grants short-lived flight abilities. It also boasts powerful projectile weapons and transport apparatuses of the linked machines that comprise it, making it a dangerous foe with no apparent weakness.

This model has enhanced leg power and a body that's flipped upside down. Unlike the standard model, it is quite agile. The rocket engine on its back is used when attacking from the air, propelling diving kicks toward the ground."

* * *

"Die, android!" The giant of metal yelled before using one of its massive fists to send Yuma's body flying away for a few meters.

"Argh!"

The brunette landed a few blocks away, falling face fault on the pavement of a road and leaving a spider crack on the spot.

"Argh...Damm." The Roidmude said, rubbing part of his torso that was in pain.

But the young man slowly got up, preparing to face his opponent as he refused to fall there.

And the Goliath kept walking towards him.

Yuma then noticed how his body was now sporting several bruises and even some fake blood was pouring from his lips as he wiped it away.

_'I don't think I can beat it with my Roidmude body. Fuck, and I can't even cause a slowdown to escape. What should I do?' _Yuma asked himself for a moment.

* * *

**Heavy Acceleration**, often referred to by the public as Slowdown, is a special ability of the Roidmudes which creates a temporal field that distorts time for everything and everyone in it. Initiated by the use of their Core Driviars, it is represented as a red energy field radiating from the Roidmudes, affecting everyone within the set area.

People affected by Heaviness still have awareness of the situation due to the fact that the only part of the human body that is resistant to the distortions is their brains, thanks to the fact that Roidmude bodies are made up of a similar material to the cerebral cortex.

As such, people can experience the odd sensation of passing out slowly. While the phenomenon is usually adverse to humans, it sometimes has a positive effect, as the distortion is slow enough to prevent a man from falling to his death from a great height.

Since Yuma's Roidmude body was basically a prototype, he couldn't cause this phenomenon.

* * *

But an unexpected idea soon formed on Yuma's head as he imagined a certain kind and good Humanoise...

"That's it! There's Kikai! Makina Rento's equipment!"

He soon pulled out **Kamen Rider** **Kikai's Spannerder and Screwder.** Holding both items in his hands, he closed his eyes for a moment to concentrate.

_'Please, let this work!'_ He prayed.

And as if responding to Yuma's wishes, a solid grey Mirai Driver used by the heroes of the future formed around the teen's waist.

"***Gasp!*** It worked!?" Yuma exclaimed in joy, seeing that the item was also the real deal as well and not a toy version.

Since there was no longer a reason to hesitate now, the teenager combined both golden tools in his possession into a cross before saying:

"Henshin!"

Yuma inserted them in the center of the Driver as a new voice announced:

**[Dekai! Hakai! Gokai! Kamen Rider Kikai!]**

A blue light enveloped the brunette's body as several pieces of golden armor were being attached to his body by many giant screwdrivers.

Once the process was done, Yuma now looked exactly like a certain golden Kamen Rider while some steam was still being released from his new armor.

* * *

Yuma was now in a black jumpsuit with some golden details and armor around his upper torso, covering his shoulders, arms, chest, and head.

He looked a lot like a sci-fi warrior as his _'motif'_ seemed to be of spanners, electrical circuits, robots, and machines.

The most striking parts of his appearance were definitely his helmet and the belt around his waist. The helmet had a pair of red glowing eyes with two golden spanners crossed between them, forming an 'X'. The same with his belt, its 'buckle' was a cross between a golden spanner wrench and a golden screwdriver.

**_This warrior was known as Kamen Rider Kikai. The fighter made with a 'body of steel and a hot heart'!_**

The belt Kikai was using is what allowed him to be a Kamen Rider in the first place: The Kikai Driver.

* * *

"No way... I really transformed into a Kamen Rider!?" Kikai exclaimed, examining himself for a moment and being marveled at it.

"Die, android!" The Goliath machine said, now present in the area and ready to attack the new Rider.

This made Kikai snap back to reality as the young man prepared himself to fight again.

The machine tried to smash Kikai again with its large fist as the golden Rider stood in front of it.

And instead of trying to avoid the attack, Kikai actually received it at the full front, actually managing to stop the giant metal fist with his arms and holding it.

* * *

**With A2**

"No way..." A startled A2 muttered as she saw watch Kikai just did.

Any other android, be it YoRha or a Resistance one, would immediately dodge those Goliath fists without a second thought.

But this new guy? Apparently not.

"Who the heck is he?"

* * *

**With Kikai**

"What!?" The machine exclaimed in surprise.

"Ha!" Kikai made a battle cry as he used this brief moment to rip apart the fist from the machine's arm.

"Ah!" The machine screamed in horror at this.

"Take this!" Kikai yelled as he gathered electrified ice energy in his right fist and punched the Goliath's left leg, breaking it into pieces and making the giant of metal fall.

***Thud!***

Now unable to move, the Machine Lifeform was doomed as this was the opportunity for Kamen Rider Kikai to finish it off.

The young Rider first activated the Destructo Reactor, the Kikai Driver's switch to execute deathblows. By placing the hand over the left and right end grips, the Driver was now in its deathblow mode and its energy charging would start.

**[Fullmetal The End!] **The Kikai Driver's voice announced.

At this, Kikai began to generate a large amount of electrified ice energy throughout his upper body.

"Ha!" He then jumps high as the energy transfers to his right foot and solidifies into a large icicle.

His cold kick successfully penetrates his target, piercing through the machine's body as the robot warrior lands on one knee and slowly got up, observing the destruction his attack just caused to his enemy.

"Argh!" The Goliath gave one last scream of pain before its life ended.

***Boom!***

An explosion happened as several nuts, bolts, gears, pieces of metal and hardware of the destroyed machine flew everywhere.

"Sugoi... This armor... Rento's armor... I can feel a lot of power flowing through me." The Kamen Rider spoke as he examined himself once again.

Once done, he was about to return to Rin when somebody suddenly appears and lands in front of him, falling from the sky and getting on his way.

***Thud!***

"Huh!?" Kikai could only look dumbfounded as A2 draw her Type-4O Sword and pointed towards him with a scowl on her face.

"Who... What are you?"

"Eh?"

* * *

_The final scene of the chapter shows Kikai's Spannerder and Screwder alongside Kamen Rider Chaser's Ridewatch_

* * *

**Ending Theme: "Are you ready?" by BiS - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS ending 5**

**Nando mo kurikaeshi iwa re teta na**

_(I was told repeatedly)_

**Yumenohanashi dake o iikikase rare**

_(Only tales of my dreams)_

2B, 9S, and A2 are seen looking at the sunset with the buildings of the City Ruins on the background.

**Boku no inochi wa taisetsunandesu ka?**

_(Is my life precious?)_

Yuma, in his Proto-Zero form, is shown with a sorrowful expression, clenching a fist as he looks down.

At the same time, behind him begins to appear the afterimages of several of his family, friends, and acquaintances who are now gone from his life.

**Tsugunau tsugunau**

**Tsuginaru senchimentaru**

_(Make up for, make up for_

_The next sentimental)_

A wave of golden particles suddenly appears from out nowhere, covering Proto-Zero's entire body. Once it is gone, Yuma is now back to his human form with a surprised expression.

**Kikai to chigau**

_(I'm not a machine!)_

Rin, Tadashi, Ryuji, and Kaito look to the night sky, managing to spot a shooting star. Rin then sheds a single tear at this as the others try to comfort her.

**Koboreta namida ga hitotsu**

_(I cry a single tear)_

**Shibireru kotae ga hitotsu**

_(A single answer that moves me)_

Popola and Devola are also shown watching the night sky. Both of them are sporting a small smile.

**Ima hibikanu koe o todokanu hito ni bokura utatteru**

_(We helplessly sing for someone we can't reach)_

Pascal is playing with all the machine kids from his village. All of them sound cheerful and full of energy.

The scene changes to show Anemone, Jackass and the rest of the Resistance Androids working tirelessly around their base.

**Mō ī kai?**

_(Are you ready?)_

Emil, in his cart form, is seen selling his goods to any Android he encounters as he keeps traveling around the world.

**Ōo Ōo Ōo**

_(Oh)_

The Bunker is shown floating on space. Orbiting around Earth.

**Mō ī kai?**

_(Are you ready?)_

In the Bunker's command center, YoRHa Commander White is seen overseeing the Operator androids working, especially 6O and 21O.

**Mō ī kai?**

_(Are you ready?)_

The final scene shows Kamen Rider Kikai, 2B, 9S, A2 and the Roidmude Trio as they prepare to battle Machine Lifeforms.

* * *

**Gear 1:** **[A]wakening! System on! ****\- End**

* * *

**Author notes:**

**And this concludes chapter 1 of Kamen Rider Kikai: Automata**

Somehow I finally got enough inspiration to write the first official chapter of this story.

**The plot will be the following:**

Our MC, Oozora Yuma, ends in the Nier Automata world alongside his little sister, Rin. And Yuma went trough a mysterious transformation process that turned him into a human type Roidmude with a computer-like mind, alongside being able to turn into Kamen Rider Kikai after finding Makina Rento's items inside the cave he and Rin woke up in.

On their journey through this new apocalyptic world, the siblings will meet several characters from the game while they try to find a way to get back home.

And they aren't the only ones transported to another world as I plan to introduce three more OCs, that like Yuma, got transported into the Nier world and can turn into the other three types of Roidmudes. Additionally, they are not villains as I have some plans for them:

* * *

**Mabuchi Ryuji** \- Cobra Roidmude - doesn't have an evolution determined yet. I accept suggestions since I don't know if I want to turn him into Freeze Roidmude or not.

**Himura Tadashi** \- Spider Roidmude - eventually evolves into the **Heart Roidmude** and perhaps turns into **Kamen Rider Heart** later as well.

**Tachibana Kaito** \- Bat Roidmude - doesn't have an evolution determined yet. I accept suggestions since I don't want him to turn into Brain.

* * *

These three are also Yuma's friends and will appear to aid him later.

All these five individuals will be eventually involved in the conflicts of Nier Automata, having to join forces with the Androids to fight against the Machine Lifeforms like Adam and Eve and perhaps an original threat that can't think of yet. I accept any suggestions as maybe they can help me come up with something like Banno/Gold Drive or Kamen Dark Drive.

To anyone interested, the binary numbers sequence in the first part of the chapter can be translated to: '**You are Kikai**'

And lastly, the power-ups Yuma/Kikai will obtain later are called **Ride Gears.** And they can be placed into one of the empty slots of the Kikai Driver. For example, I plan to make Kamen Rider Kikai use the powers of Kamen Rider Chaser in the next chapter as said Rider's Ridewatch will suffer some sort of change to fit into the Kikai Driver.

And as you see can trough the hints I gave in the start of the story and the opening theme, the powers of several other Kamen Riders will be used and they include Kamen Riders Drive, Mach, Grease, Faiz and G3-X. If you notice, the only thing in common that they have is that they are of technological origin and have a machine/mechanical motif. That said, I won't use the powers of Kamen Riders like Wizard, Hibiki, Ryuki, Agito and Kuuga since they don't fit the criteria.

**Now I will work on my other stories before even thinking of making this story's next chapter.**

* * *

**Now onto the reviews:**

**TheOkWriter:** Well, this is not Makina Rento, but a person in an android's body. I think it makes things more realistic.

**Guest:** Thanks.

**Nope: **Thanks. Sure, I will make him interact with 2B.

**Dracus6: **Sure. But I'm not really good with romance stuff.

**Bobby Jenkins:** Sorry, but I'm one of the guys that follow the 2B x 9S ship.

**dcfer:** Yes.

**DarkGamerider: **Ok. Here it is. Thanks for waiting.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Please give me some reviews if possible.**

**If you be interested, please go check my other stories.**

**Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

**See You Next Time**


	3. Gear 2

**Hello, welcome to the second chapter of Kamen Rider Kikai: Automata.**

**I finally gathered enough inspiration to write a new chapter.**

**Now, onto the story.**

* * *

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

***Sounds***

_**Locations**_

**[Kikai Driver]**

* * *

**Gear 2: The Journey [B]egins**

* * *

"Eh?"

Kamen Rider Kikai couldn't help but stare perplexed at the new feminine figure that now stood in front of him.

_'A girl?'_ The Rider thought, slightly tilting his head in confusion as he looked at A2's frame.

But he soon noticed that couldn't be the case…

Her unusual long white hair, the exquisite sword she pointed at him, and the metal parts around her chest, hips, and legs…

The Human/Roidmude finally realized that the person in front of him was not a human being at all…

But a…

"Hey! I asked you a question, goldie head!" A2's outburst snaps Kikai back to reality.

"Eh? Uh… Are you a robot as well? Another sort of machine?" The Kamen Rider asks curiously.

A2's suspicious gaze only deepens as she next questions:

"I'm the one asking questions here! Are you a machine as well?" She asks darkly, frowning as she grips her weapon tightly.

_'Hmmm… I don't think she will believe if I say that I'm a human. I wonder, are there other Roidmudes around here like me as well?'_ Kikai wonders as he proceeds to answer the female android's question. Maybe he should try a direct and honest approach.

"Yeah. I'm a machine, I guess." He says as a matter of fact.

"..." A2 remains quiet, creating an uncomfortable atmosphere around the two of them.

"Uh… Are you okay? So… Who are you-" Kikai tries to ask.

***Crash!***

Only to be cut off as A2 suddenly starts to viciously attack the Rider like a maniac. He barely manages to avoid the first swing from her blade.

"That makes things easier!" She exclaims as she keeps attacking him relentlessly.

_ 'What the… What the hell!?'_ The Kamen Rider is dumbstruck as he keeps dodging her attacks.

He doesn't know why this new android tries to attack him. She seemed to be more intelligent than the little robots he destroyed a few moments ago. Was he perhaps mistaken? Do this girl's processors have some kind of technical glitch?

"Stop moving around!" A2 cries in fury as she keeps attacking Kikai, only starting to get annoyed as her new target just keeps sliding around instead of fighting back against her.

"You crazy bitch! Why are you doing this!?" Kikai asks her back.

"Because you're a damn machine, dumbass!" She cries back as she keeps trying to slash the Kamen Rider back with her Type-4O sword.

Kamen Rider Kikai next performs a somersault backwards to avoid the next series of fatal blows.

_'Because I'm a machine!? This doesn't make sense! But she's not human either!'_ The Roidmude/human thinks.

Realizing that prolonging this fight will the two of them nowhere, the golden Kamen Rider finally decides to try fighting back.

_'I guess she only understands the brawl talk.'_ The Rider thinks as his red optics began to glow as he analyzes his opponent's moves to perform possible counters against A2's blows.

The female gynoid charges at Kikai once again, pretending to slash her target with an upside-down sword strike this time.

***Clank!***

Raising both of his arms over his face, the Kamen Rider stops the sword strike.

"What?" A2 looks shocked at the action.

Kikai doesn't waste time and kicks her away in the stomach, pushing his opponent back towards a nearby wall.

"Raharrr!" The Rider gathers electrified ice energy in his right fist and tries to punch the female android in the face.

***Crash!***

A2 rolls out of the way at the last instant as Kikai's punch leaves a huge crack at the spot of the wall he hits. His female opponent looks grimly at the damage he caused as she finds herself lucky for avoiding the possible fatal blow.

"Damm! That was close!" The gynoid thinks as she prepares to attack him again.

She now tries several attempts to stab her opponent. While A2 sometimes manages to hit Kikai across his body, it doesn't seem to be enough to not even dent the Kamen Rider's golden mechanic armor.

_'What the heck is he made of!?'_ The white-haired warrior thinks disgruntled.

But she keeps persisting and eventually manages to somehow stab her opponent in the chest…

Only for said Kamen Rider to use this as a chance to grab tightly hold her weapon.

"Argh! What the!? Let go, you piece of scrap!" A2 cries in fury as she tries to pull her sword away from Kikai.

The Kamen Rider doesn't even budge from his position nor replies to her threats. But instead, he uses this moment to catch her off guard and punch A2 in the face, sending the female android stumbling back for a few meters.

"Argh!" The white-haired gynoid grunts in pain as she slowly tries to stand up.

"Hmm… An interesting toy you have here." Kamen Rider Kikai comments as his helmet begins to scan the Type-4O Sword's properties while he starts twirling the around with the weapon, making swordsman like poses.

"Give that back, you bastard!" A2 cries in protest.

"Then make me," Kikai says back, challenging the female android as he now takes a samurai-like stance while wielding the Type-4O Sword. It was as if the scan now allowed him to use and fight with the blade like a true master of swords.

Yes, that was exactly the case due to the Human/Roidmude now possessing a powerful computer-like mind, capable of scanning and processing information very fast. This is what allowed him to immediately adapt and fight against the Machine Lifeforms previously in the first place, eventually making Kikai prevail over them.

The golden Rider feels that only by fully defeating this robot girl in front of him that he will be able to properly talk with her.

Suddenly…

"Hmm!?" Kikai notices that A2's body began to shake, with steam pouring out of her like she was on the verge of combustion. All of sudden, her entire body now glowed a bright red. The steam was subsiding afterward. This is the **[Berserk Mode]**, a function solely exclusive to A2. While it boosts the android's functions, it also puts her life in grave danger. A risky recurse only used in desperate times.

_'I see… The last trick she only keeps for emergencies, I assume.' _Kikai thinks as he scans her.

"This ends now!" A2 cries.

"My exact words." The Rider says back.

Kikai touches the Destructo Reactor's grips of the Kikai Driver. This causes his body to start generating electrified ice energy around his body. But instead of spreading towards his fist or legs, the energy ends gathering around the Type-4O Sword. This causes said weapon to now glow strong blue energy in the blade and to surprisingly release some snowflakes around it.

**[Fullmetal Slash!]** The Kikai Driver announces.

The two now felt like cold and heat. Two opposing forces ready to clash and unleash their power.

Even though she was unarmed, A2 would not back away from a machine. She never did and never will. Even if it may cost her life one day…

"Ha!" Kikai and A2 were about to clash and-

"Stop!"

A new voice calls the two of them, managing to make the two combatants stop fighting against each other.

The person was...

"Rin!?" Kikai asks in shock, worried about her safety as the little girl basically abandoned her hiding spot.

A2 wasn't faring any better. Her eyes were widened and the expression of shock was present on her face. It was as if she saw a ghost. Something that should be impossible…

"W-What? I-It can't be..." She stuttered as she looked at Rin, taking a few steps back as her body stopped glowing red.

_'This little girl… Who… What is she!?'_ The gynoid thought, alarmed.

At the same time, the Type-4O Sword that Kikai was wielding finally stopped glowing blue as the energy in the blade died down.

"Onii-chan!" Rin calls as she approaches the golden Kamen Rider and hugs his left leg.

"Wait… Rin, you know that it's me?" Kikai asked his little sister, crouching down to meet her eyes.

The young brunette nods to him as she replies:

"I-I have heard your voice, Onii-chan. And I was worried… I-I'm sorry for leaving the hiding spot." The girl explains, now looking on the verge to start crying.

Under his helmet, the Roidmude/Human's expression softened a bit. He then starts to comfort his little sister, patting her head.

"Hey, It's okay, Rin. I just didn't want to risk having the bad guys attacking you. I'm not really mad, okay?" The Rider tries to explain gently, wiping a few unshed tears from the girl's eyes.

Rin silently nods to him in understanding.

"Does that mean that this lady is a bad person?" The little brunette asks, pointing to A2 and making the female android snap back into reality while making the Kamen Rider silently swear for almost forgetting about his main issue.

_'Crap!'_ Kikai thought.

"Rin, stay behind me! Now!" The mechanical Kamen Rider commands, making the younger green-eyed brunette comply as she quickly hides behind of him.

As she manages to finally recompose herself and focus again, A2 couldn't help but speak:

"She… Is she a human?" The female gynoid asks, her eyes never leaving Rin's small frame.

"Oh… So now you want to speak, huh?" Kikai now asks back sarcastically while pointing her blade against its owner.

"What do you plan to do with her?" A2 demands, looking warily at her opponent.

"That's none of your business. Why do you care!?" The golden Kamen Rider asks back, glaring at her under his helmet.

Tension seemed to be high once again as it looked like these two were going to resume their fight once more.

Feeling that she needs to do something, Rin quickly gets between the two fighters, raising both of her arms and prompting to get their attention.

"W-Wait! I-I don't think we should be fighting! Why don't we try talking now? P-Please?" She gently asks Kikai and A2, giving puppy-like eyes in an attempt to calm the two of them.

"Rin… I..." Kikai felt uncomfortable at his little sister's pleading look. The innocence behind her eyes would make him hesitate sometimes.

The Kamen Rider subtly glances at his opponent, surprised to find out that the female android was also sharing the same unease feeling like him. Maybe she finally lost the will to keep fighting as well?

"Hey, whitey." He calls the long white-haired girl. She glares back at him, frowning as she hates the nickname he uses to address her.

"I will give your weapon back… But only if you're willing to sit down and talk. What do you say?" He offers, surprising A2.

_'What?'_ She thinks, looking confused at the machine(?) and the little girl.

The gynoid looks at the golden armored warrior, not detecting anything suspicious or hostile within him at all.

_'Strange. There were no deceptions in the way he was acting now.'_ A2 thinks, narrowing her eyes at the Kamen Rider.

But that doesn't mean the white-haired android would lower her guard. Better be careful just in case.

"Fine." A2 concedes as Kikai delivers her Type-4O Sword back into her hands. But not before carefully approaching her and whisper in her ears:

"But if you try something funny with my sister..." He warns, speaking in a cold tone.

A2 can clearly see that this is not an empty threat. It's better to be careful and watch out around this new Machine(?) Lifeform.

The attack android then glances at the little girl… And is soon dumbstruck to see Rin staring back at her while awkwardly smiling in reassurance to her.

This is going to be one long talk…

* * *

**_Some Hours later..._**

The trio first left the City Ruins, A2 tends to call the area they were, in order to avoid having to face anymore hostile Machin Lifeforms as she explained to the siblings.

They eventually made a rest at a forest, soon setting for a calm place to talk.

A2 got to briefly know about the Oozora siblings while Yuma and Rin got the opportunity to learn a little about her, what are the Androids in general, the 'evil' Machine Lifeforms, aliens invading Earth and how humans retreated into to the Moon while the Androids fought against the Machines for their sake, having been solely built by humanity for that purpose.

_'To reclaim Earth…? Damn...'_ Yuma thought, looking disturbed by the new events presented before him.

How A2 got the patience to explain these things was a mystery. Where are they from? Have these been living under a rock until now?

_'Maybe it was because of the pleading way this girl was looking at me before?'_ A2 thought as she briefly exchanges looks with Rin, who was trying to not stare too uncomfortably at her exposed metallic parts. For some reason, A2 finds herself unable to say no to the little girl.

"This is so messed up..." The Human/Roidmude thinks as he groans slightly before burying his face into his hands.

Meanwhile, Rin now only looks more concerned than her brother as she clutches onto his clothes. She was still trying to make sense of things and about the news regarding the war between androids and machines.

A2 looks intrigued at the two of them and how they act towards each other, not fully understanding how these two could be siblings. What are the circumstances that brought this new pair here? And she is still cautious around Yuma, wondering how dangerous he could prove to be later while trying to figure what exactly the young man is.

_'He doesn't seem to be a machine. But not exactly an android either. What the heck is this guy?'_ A2 thinks, slightly narrowing her eyes at the older blue-eyed brunette.

"What exactly is a Roidmude?" A2 decides to interrogate Yuma, wanting some answers.

"I already told you. Roidmudes are Mechanical Life Forms. I didn't know there was a difference between you androids and the Machine Lifeforms back then. I mean, have you ever considered actually explaining to me before we started fighting? I'm not like one of those round and chubby silly machines that tried to kill me. If anything, I'm closer to you androids rather than them in regards to design and functions." The blue-eyed brunette tries to explain, eyeing his little sister's reactions.

Deep inside, he was grateful that Rin took the news well, understanding that he still is the same person, regardless of what happened with his human body and his current status. The innocence of a child perhaps?

The Kamen Rider then starts to think about how he managed to incorporate his energy into A2's Type-4O Sword. He was certainly sure that the original Kamen Rider Kikai wasn't capable of doing that.

There was also the issue about Makina Rento needing to rely on solar energy from a satellite in order to move, transform, and many other things. If his energy is low, he couldn't move his body properly.

Curiously, Yuma wasn't feeling exhausted even after everything he went through.

_'Could it be because of my Roidmude body? I'm certainly not a Humanoise like Rento. Hmm...'_ The new Rider thought, contemplating on what he should do now.

"So, what are you two gonna do now?" A2 coincidentally decides to ask.

"We… We want to go back home. We have to. And… I don't even know where we are. This… This is Japan, right?" Rin asks, still unsure of what to make of this situation.

"No. You're not in Japan. Look, you're not even in Asia anymore, kid." A2 tries to explain.

At this, Rin only looks initially heartbroken, glancing at her brother for some emotional comfort. Yuma smiles weakly to her as he complies, patting her head slightly. While he does that, the Rider also tries to come up with his several own theories about the two of them possibly being in another world, given that he can use Kamen Rider related equipment after all.

"By the way… Say, what year is it, A2?" The Roidmude Kamen Rider asks, feeling a bit curious. Looking around the City Ruins made him wonder for how long has that city been abandoned for.

"It's the year 11945 now. The war between Humanity's Androids and the Alien's Machine Lifeforms has been going on for… ***Sigh*** I'm not even sure anymore..." A2 explains, shaking her head as she starts to look mentally tired.

"Oh." Was Yuma's only response. It makes him a bit depressed for some reason as he wonders how this world became something so destroyed and hopeless while he looks down, clenching his fists.

A2 and Rin notice that the boy was upset about something, but they weren't sure of how to deal with this.

_'Wait. Why would I even care?'_ A2 thought, trying to forget what she just wondered and dismiss the idea.

Yuma takes a deep breath as he looks at Rin and begins to think of his next course of action. Unlike him, his sister needs clothes, food, and a safe place in order to stay alive.

Should he try contacting the humans on the Moon later? Perhaps.

But he now has a set of priorities to be made and accomplished. The siblings could later try to find a way to go back to their world.

"There is a Resistance Camp. It isn't too far from here. I can take you two there." A2 explains.

"Really?" Rin asks, looking eager and hopeful at the female android now that she heard about this. The gynoid only nods in reassurance.

"Hmm… Is that so? Still… I'm surprised you are now helping us so friendly. It's very nice of your part. I must say, what made you decide to trust us? Or it's because you feel bad for attacking me before?" Yuma inquiries, looking questioningly at A2.

"***Snort*** Don't get it wrong, Yuma. I'm only doing this for… Your sister's sake. Got it? Since she is a human, it's dangerous for her to spend time here. It's not safe." A2 cooly counters, scoffing at the older brunette.

"Heh. Figures. I should expect no less from a simple-minded barbarian like you." Yuma shrugs, rolling his eyes.

"What did you say!?" A2 growls as if ready to jump up on the Roidmude/Human and start stabbing him with her weapon.

"Stop it, you two!" Rin suddenly yells, somehow looking authoritatively at the two older figures.

Yuma only blinks expressionless at this while A2 looks back astounded at the little girl.

"Please… Don't fight..." The young girl now begs softly, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

This makes A2 and Yuma eventually exchange looks of understanding that bickering and fighting will get them nowhere.

"Alright... Sorry." Yuma apologizes first.

"I… Uh… Yeah, me too. My bad..." A2 struggles a little to say something back. She still can't believe she is actually apologizing to someone.

"Alright. Then, let's go!" Rin says happily, clasping her hands together. She was glad that their misunderstanding was solved and things seemed like they would be fine from now on.

She wasn't acting too optimistically...

Right?

* * *

**_City Ruins_**

As the trio now made their way towards the Resistance Camp, there luckily only a few encounters with hostile Machines.

One thing that bothered Yuma was a lone Small Stubby Machine that was on a high point of the city as if contemplating something. It just stood there, not paying attention to its surroundings. If Yuma wasn't able to now detect and scan these Machines, he would've thought that it was merely off-line or broken.

Since it had nothing with their quest, the trio decides to leave it alone, even when A2 seemed adamant to actually destroy it.

While A2 seemed eager to destroy every single MAchine Lifeform they came across, the Rider reminded her that securing Rin's well being was their priority.

A2 somehow complies in the end, although reluctantly since she seemed upset that she couldn't destroy some of the robots that were too distracted or busy to even notice the three wanderers.

_'I suppose I can't blame her… Given that she is programmed to fight these robots, I suppose… But her aggressive nature and fury towards them… It makes me feel like there is more to this story… It's like she has some personal issue with the Machines.'_ Yuma thought, slightly concerned as he glances at A2 while she was distracted talking with Rin.

That seemed to amuse him in a way, it seems that his sister always had a way to start a talk with anyone she came across.

Children like Rin sure seems to make this look so simple sometimes…

As they advanced through the City Ruins to take a shortcut, the trio suddenly heard a scream…

"一AAAAAAAH! STOP! PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!"

When they reached the location of the voice, Yuma expected to swoop in, already transformed as Kamen Rider Kikai, and bash as many robot heads as he needed to save the day.

However, he couldn't be more wrong...

Instead, the trio encountered two young women dressed in all black, gothic attire with blindfolds masking their eyes. The cry for help came from one of the women being stabbed to death by the other with a sharp, slender sword.

Yuma's first impulse was to jump out and save the woman being ruthlessly stabbed, but he hesitantly decided to stay hidden, at least for a moment, after A2 told him to wait.

"一You don't have to do this! Please...don't kill me..." The victim android spoke.

"You brought this on yourself, deserter! Don't ever turn your back on humanity!" Her assailant talks back, finally delivering the last blow and killing the first android.

Yuma immediately covered Rin's eyes, asking her to close her ears, not wanting the little brunette to listen to ti whatever was happening in front of them.

An android killing another android…? Why!?

"A2, what's going on!?" Yuma asks confused, narrowing her eyes at the hostile(?) dark clothed android before them.

At this, A2 suddenly grabs Yuma and pulls him out her way, not wanting to let the other android see the siblings walking with her.

"What're you doing this for?!" Yuma demanded.

"That is some personal business of mine… If you go a little further ahead, you and your sister will eventually reach the android's Resistance Camp." A2 explains as she pushed Yuma to the side and proceeds to draw her own weapon.

"Wait… What are you…!" The Rider tries to press for more information, but A2 ignores him and directly rushes towards the killer android, now coming into her view.

"You! Traitor!" The android hisses before proceeding to fight back against the long white-haired warrior.

"You're done for, A2! I get to dispose of another YoRHa betrayer and finish off your sorry existence all in one go." A2 opponent's, 12E, exclaims as she clashes against the long white-haired gynoid.

"Yuma! Rin! Get out of here!" A2 yells to the siblings, not wanting to drag the two in this and get them involved with her personal problems.

Yuma was unsure of what to do, given that he didn't know why the other android wanted to kill A2 so badly. Should he and his sister really leave A2 behind?

As for Rin...

"Onii-chan, you have to help her! Please!" Rin practically begs him, not wanting to see any harm fall upon her new friend(?).

Seeing the pure expression on her face, the new Kamen Rider feels obliged to accept the request.

After all, isn't a Kamen Rider's duty to help those in need?

"Alright. I will hep A2, Rin. Just hide somewhere safe, okay?" He asks the little girl as the young man agrees to fulfill her wish.

"Okay. Please, be careful." She says back to him.

Yuma nos and gives a reassuring smirk of his as he pulls out the Kikai Spannerder and Screwder to transform. The Mirai Driver materializes around his waist as he places the golden tools on its center.

"Henshin!" Yuma chants, now fully determined.

**[Dekai! Hakai! Gokai! Kamen Rider Kikai!]**

Now fully transformed in his Kamen Rider persona, Kikai heads towards the fight in order to aid A2.

* * *

"I'll destroy this entire fucking factory if that's what it takes to see you dead!"

"Please, what makes you think you can beat me this time around!" 22E countered A2 with her bloody Type-4O sword, sounding a screeching noise when their blades met. Pulling her sword back for another go, A2 then hammered down her blade on 22E's sword and summoned enough of her diminishing strength to snap it in half.

"Next is your neck." A2 hissed, winding her sword back.

"Pod, initiate A150: Volt program!"

"What-"

***Bzzt!***

Suddenly, a tiny box-like robot floating alongside 22E powered on and generated an electrical shock that rendered A2 immovable. Worst of all, it overheated her internal build, causing black smoke to steam out of her body.

"Argh...Uhg..." A2 moaned, collapsing on the ground.

***Thud!***

"That'll keep you down." 22E approached A2, holding her sword inches above her neck. "How pathetic, The great Number 2, squad captain of the Pearl Harbour Descent mission and you threw it all away."

"Command was the one who threw me away and they'll throw you away too when you've fulfilled your purpose!" A2 cries back, struggling to get up.

"You sound just like a trait一" 22E was cut when a powerful ice-electrified punch suddenly hits her hard on the face, making her crash against a nearby pile of debris.

***Crash!***

"Yuma!" A2 lets out a gasp, not believing that the golden Rider actually stepped in to help her. They have only met a few hours ago. How could someone like him simply decide to suddenly help her like that!?

"A2, are you alright? Can you stand?" The Kamen Rider asks gently, crouching to meet her eyes.

The Attacker android can see her face reflected in his red lense. Before, she looked unfriendly at this.

But now that was no longer the case...

The white-haired gynoid stares deeply at the Rider before answering:

"Yeah… Just give me a sec… My system is self-repairing itself before I can start walking again." She explains, earning a nod of understanding from the mechanical Kamen Rider.

"Who… What are you!? A new Machine Lifeform!?" The two turn to see 22E, noticing that she has somehow managed to recover briefly before glaring at Kikai. Or that is what he assumed to be the case considering that the woman was using a black blindfold.

"Pod, what is that thing!?" The black-clothed android demands while glancing at her unknown assailant.

The flying box robot beside her, Pod 040, begins to scan and analyze the golden Kamen Rider.

"Analysis: The scans indicate that the individual in front of unit 22E is not a Machine Lifeform. And neither is an android." The box robot reveals in its robotic and emotionless tone.

"What!? What are you supposed to be!?" 22E demands, now looking apprehensively at Kamen Rider Kikai as she grips her sword tightly.

"I'm just… A passing trough Kamen Rider. Remember that." The golden mechanical fighter quotes, trying to emulate a certain magenta Destroyer of Worlds Kamen Rider.

"What?" 22E and A2 look confused at his words.

"Analysis: Unknown results for Kamen Rider." Pod 040 says.

"Look… I have no idea why you're trying to kill A2, but I won't let you harm her. This is your only warning. Make the _right_ choice." Kikai warns, taking a fighting stance and charging energy around his golden armor.

"She is wanted for deserting YoRHa. If you plan to aid this criminal, then I will make sure to destroy you as well!" 22E cries as she starts attacking Kikai, trying to cut and stab him.

Kikai starts to fight back, blocking her strikes as he thinks about how to deal with this.

A chance suddenly presents itself for him as he manages to catch 22E's blade with his bare hands, imitating a samurai/ninja in the movies.

***Hiss!***

"Ha." The Rider releases ice energy from his hands, actually managing to freeze and break 22E's weapon, turning it useless.

"What!? No!" The blindfolded android exclaims in shock, soon receiving a kick on the leg by the Kamen Rider.

"Oof!" 22E stumbles a few meters back from her mechanical adversary as a result.

"..." A2 only looks silent at the fight, slowly starting to become impressed with her new ally(?)'s ever-evolving fighting skills.

Huh?

Wait...

_'Despite what he said, that actually brings him closer to the machines as well...'_ A2 thought grimly for a moment before focusing again on the fight.

"Don't make me destroy you, android. Leave. This is your last warning." Kikai states sternly, carefully eyeing his opponent.

"Grr… Never! Don't you dare tell me what to do! Pod, now!" 22E orders Pod 040, who the Rider apparently seemed to have forgotten.

"Affirmative." The box robot obeys, opening itself before firing a powerful white energy beam at the golden Kamen Rider, catching him off guard.

"Arrgh!" Kikai cries in pain as the beam hits him right in the chest.

***Boom!***

The Rider is sent flying away, ricocheting against the ground a few times before finally stopping a few inches closer to A2.

"Yuma!" A2 cries, now looking genuinely concerned for the young metal fighter.

"Argh..." Kikai manages to stand up again, clenching his chest in pain before looking back at A2.

"I'm… I'm fine, A2… That's not enough to take me down… I can still keep fighting." He manages to tell her.

The Kamen Rider turns to look again at 22E, who was now feeling confident that she could still destroy the new golden mechanical hero.

"Proposal: Unit 22E must destroy the enemy machine. He is now considered dangerous enough to not be left alone." Pod 040 proposes to its partner, still floating beside her.

"Great..." Kikai mutters, not liking where this now seems to be going towards.

"You seem to have been the type that only talks after all, huh? I suppose I better make sure that you turn into scrap before I kill the traitor." 22E says as a matter of fact before grabbing A2's Type-4O Sword to arm herself with.

"Damm… What should I do now?" The machine Rider thinks, slightly grimacing as he doesn't want to be hit again by the Pod's energy beam.

Suddenly…

"Onii-chan! Catch!" A familiar face yells.

"Huh?"

Kikai turns in time to catch the…

Huh?

Wait, what's this?

It seems like the Kamen Rider Chaser Ridewatch he found back in the secret sanctuary he and Rin woke up. Except for the fact that the item no longer reminds him of a watch. But instead, some cog of sorts containing the same white and purple colors of the Ridewatch in question.

And Kikai suddenly starts to feel something new as he carefully analyzed the item. His instincts telling him that this 'gear' of sorts is now compatible with the Kikai Driver.

Still confused, the Rider turns to look back at Rin, who only nods back determined to him.

Use this item! There's a new power within it!

It was clear the silent message that she tried to deliver to him.

Deciding to trust his sister's instincts, the golden armored Rider presses a button present at the top of the new item…

* * *

_**The Rider Gear**_

_Kamen Rider Kikai decides to name the item as such…_

* * *

**[Chaser!]** The Kamen Rider Chaser's Rider Gear announces!

* * *

**_A few moments ago…_**

Rin was watching her brother fight against the mysterious dark-clothed woman, finding it odd that she was using a blindfold. Was she some sort of blind ninja lady?

The brunette didn't know all the circumstances, but hse could tell that this new person was as dangerous as the round and chubby robots that previously tried to attack and kill them.

And Rin couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed as she hid behind a piece of debris while her brother was the one actually fighting to help A2. She is the one that begged him to help their new white-haired android friend.

And yet, she stood there, unable to do anything else to contribute. The feeling of frustration for not being able to do anything to help really hurts.

Rin pulls out the Kamen Rider Chaser Ridewatch that her brother gave her. Yuma wasn't able to make any use of the item, having decided to ask her to look after it.

"If only… If only I could also use this to help." The brunette murmured softly, closing her eyes and praying with all of her heart for Yuma and A2's safety.

Suddenly, as if having been moved by Rin's pure feelings and a genuine wish to help those important to her, the Chaser Ridewatch begins to glow in the girl's hands. The item's form was slowly changing with the process, eventually turning into a Rider Gear.

"Huh?" Rin blinks in surprise as she looks at the new item in her possession, still not fully believing what she just witnessed.

The little girl somehow also starts to form a new idea inside her mind, having the feeling that this new Rider Gear might help her brother after all.

_'Please, let this work!'_ She prays one more time before leaving her hiding spot.

As soon as she gots a better view of her Kamen Rider brother, the young brunette yells:

"Onii-chan! Catch!"

She throws the Rider Gear at Kikai...

* * *

**_Now…_**

**[Chaser!]**

"Alright, here we go!" Kikai exclaims.

**[****Awoken to justice, the Rider who loves humans is... Chaser!****]** The Rider Gear announces as Kikai places the item on the left slot of the Kikai Driver.

As if on cue, an armor set that reminds him of Kamen Rider Chaser materializes in front of the mechanical fighter, startling everybody.

"What… What the!?" 22E exclaims in disbelief.

The Chaser armor floats around Kikai until the golden Rider finally decides to touch the Destructo Reactor grips of the Kikai Driver.

**[Gear up! ****(Mach Driver Honoh rock music) Chaser~! (Final part of Chaser's Transformation Tune)****]** The armor set begins to equip itself around the new Kamen Rider.

After the process was done, Kamen Rider Kikai's appearance changed, making him emulate Kamen Rider Chaser's abilities and form.

Kikai's head was now purple, with his lense now having an orange tone. While his jumpsuit was still black, the golden armor was replaced by a silver one with a purple line across it. On Kikai's right shoulder pad was a mark of Chaser's Grim Reaper symbol. And on the back, the black tire similar to the one that the Roidmude Rider possessed(Wheeler Dynamics). Lastly, there was the Riders 'R' symbol mainly used by the Drive Riders on his chest.

* * *

**_This is Kamen Rider Kikai - Chaser Gear_**

* * *

"My armor… I look like Chase!" The mechanical Rider thinks, contemplating his new form.

"It doesn't matter what you have done! I'm gonna still turn you into scrap!" 22E exclaims furiously, charging straight at Kikai.

In response, the Kamen Rider turns his back to the black-clothed android, making her sword clash against his back's tire.

"Urgh…!" 22E was getting frustrated for not managing to cut through the tire with the Type-4O Sword.

***Vroom!***

Suddenly, the tire on Kikai's back begins to spin fastly, slowly growing before exploding and releasing purple energy that makes 22E's body be repelled.

"Argh!" The android cries in pain as she stumbles back.

Feeling a wave of nostalgia suddenly hit, Kamen Rider Kikai extends his right arm to the side, actually managing to summon the Shingou-Ax with his will.

**[Shingou-Ax!]**

* * *

The Shingou-Ax is Kamen Rider Chaser's default ax-like weapon, shaped like a pedestrian crossing signal light

* * *

"What the…? An ax?" A2 asks aloud, surprised, and still not fully comprehending the full extent of Yuma's abilities.

"This feeling… It kinda makes me feel like Kamen Rider Chaser… I can emulate his abilities and soul." Kikai thinks as he inspects the ax-like weapon now in his possession.

_And he still feels as if Chase is watching over him in some way…_

"Time to end this!" Kikai firmly declares, now fully determined to bring an end to this fight.

Kikai touches the Destructo Reactor grips, gathering energy inside of his body as he prepares to execute a special Rider finisher.

The Shingou-Ax starts to glow blue, now having its blade be covered in an electrified-ice power as the Mechanical Rider prepares to unleash a powerful technique.

"Pod!" 22E commands her box robot, prompting it to attack her new enemy with the same beam from before.

"Affirmative." Pod 040 complies, gathering energy before opening itself and firing the powerful white energy beam once more.

**[Fullmetal Hissatsu!]**

Kikai strikes the ground with the Shingou-Ax, creating a powerful purple shock wave with black-and-white tracks(resembling a crosswalk) soon appearing as well.

***Crash!***

The two attacks clash, with one trying to overcome the other. Both combatants refusing to back down, fully determined to win and prevail at all costs.

But eventually…

"Ahhh! Go!" Kikai exclaims.

Kamen Rider Kikai's finisher attack proves to be more powerful than the Pod's white energy beam, eventually overwhelming 22E and Pod 040 in a purple stream of energy.

"Ahhh!" The black-clothed android screams in terror one last time before the Kamen Rider's attack finally envelops her entirely.

***Boom!***

"..." A2 only looks in silence, her eyes widen as she was still astounded by the sheer amount of power unleashed by Kamen Rider Kikai - Chaser Gear.

The Mechanical Rider notices the female android's stunned expression, wondering what got her so much surprised about his technique.

If anything, he expected that having an advanced computer-like brain now should make things easier for him and her to handle. Especially whenever a person like them needs to process things, having to act fast and logically during life or death situations like the ones they just experienced.

"The Chaser Gear, huh?" The new Rider contemplates one more time, gently touching and sensing his newly acquired Rider Gear. He later needs to talk with Rin to understand what exactly she just did.

The Mechanical Hero now turns towards his android opponent, planing to question and confront her.

Only to become suddenly horrified as he finally understood why A2 was so surprised before…

The decaying structures of the area were damaged thanks to his last Fullmetal finisher attack. But that wasn't what mainly concerned the Human/Roidmude.

On the center of the damage he released, now stood the bloodied remains of 22E, whose skin was now slightly burnt, exposing her metallic parts and how an android actually looks deep inside without its synthetic skin. _(A/N: Imagine the dead android bodies the player find during the games)_

Pod 040's remains stood next to its android partner.

Seeing the facial expression of pure terror on the artificial corpse disturbs Kikai a bit, making him take some steps back before getting on his knees. His transformation is canceled after that.

If he was still fully human, Yuma was sure that he would probably throw up after seeing 22E's dead and beaten body. Thankfully, that's wasn't the case now.

Breathing hard and swallowing a bit, the brunette finds himself almost unable to speak before managing to say:

"No… What… W-What I have done?" His voice was hoarse as he still found himself struggling to even speak a sentence properly.

His final attack was more powerful than he anticipated…

He just wanted to knock 22E out or scare her.

He didn't want to go this far. The androids weren't like the Machine Lifeforms he destroyed. Truth be told, taking her life like this actually made him feel worse, horrible, and sick.

Why? Because these androids greatly resemble human beings.

They look like real people…

In Yuma's mind, this act feels as if he really murdered another person.

This wasn't supposed to end like this…

* * *

_The final scene of the chapter shows Kikai's Spannerder and Screwder alongside Kamen Rider Chaser's Rider Gear_

* * *

**Gear 2:** **The Journey [B]egins ****\- End**

* * *

**Author notes:**

**And this concludes chapter 2 of Kamen Rider Kikai: Automata**

Well, I suddenly got the inspiration to write another chapter of this story.

Other than the Machine Lifeforms, Yuma/Kikai will also have to later fight against YoRHa in the future due to two main reasons:

1- His association with A2, something that I plan to develop further in this story.

2- And due to him watching over Rin and taking care of her. This will not sit well with the androids when the word gets out that Rin is the last human on Earth(Or later, of the Nier: Automata world).

The MC may even have to end fighting against 2B and 9S at one point because of this.

Rin will also have an important role in the story:

As the Oozora siblings later embark on a quest to find Machine/Technological-type Kamen Rider related Items(Grease's Robot Sclashjelly, Drive and Mach's Ridewatches, Fourze's Rocket and Drill Astro Switches, Accel's Gaia Memory, etc) trough the Nier: Automata world, Rin will be the one responsible for converting them into Rider Gears for her brother to use. She uses a mysterious power that has yet to be explained later.

I'm not sure if I plan to create an original villain for this story or not. Or if maybe I will bring something later like the Ark from Kamen Rider Zero-One's show. Nor I'm sure if I will only make Kamen Rider Kikai fight against the characters and beings from the Automata game.

You know, writing this chapter actually gave me a crazy idea to later try creating a Kamen Rider Zero-One x Detroit: Become Human crossover. Humagears are certainly similar to the Androids of that game in some ways after all. Humagears' Singularity is very similar to the Androids' Deviancy from a certain point of view.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

**Now onto the reviews:**

**Toa Solaric:** Although he can't become Kamen Rider Chaser, Yuma can still use his powers.

**brave kid:** Thanks!

**yogap34712:** Not sure if I plan to give Kikai an original form. I mainly plan to make him use powers based on other technological Kamen Riders.

In my opinion, I think Kamen Rider Quiz seems to be a very hard Rider to work with.

Sorry, but I don't have any idea of how to make a Fire Force x GoGoV crossover.

Yeah, I should try taking a break from Ultraman GeeDxD whenever I can.

My Kamen Rider Kikai will have a weapon that is a hybrid of a sword and a gun, like some Protagonist Kamen Riders.

**Doctor Bisharp:** Thanks! Okay, thanks for the advice!

**helioskrill2088:** Sure, maybe I will put Accel's Gaia Memory in this story later and have my MC be on a quest to obtain it and gain access to Kamen Rider Accel's abilities.

**Nope:** Hmm... Yeah, maybe I can.

**dino2000:** Ok, I will think about it.

**nahariyanash:** Thanks for all the suggestions you gave me. I will take the time to think about them.

In regards to Kamen Rider Kikai Automata:

I have answered some of your questions regarding A2 and Rin in this chapter. I hope to develop some strong bond between the siblings and A2 in the future chapters.

As for our protagonist encountering 2B and 9S, the Scanner android will be more friendly towards him, making them become friends very quickly.

As for 2B, she will first follow whatever orders Commander White gives her. She will also enter in some serious discussions with Yuma in regards to feelings, especially when the Kamen Rider brings out that Roidmudes use human emotions to evolve and get stronger.

But as she gets to spend more time with Yuma and Rin, 2B will eventually be more open and express herself better with her feelings instead of acting cold and emotionless like most of the time. They will teach her the importance and the power of the emotions.

Commander White will try to destroy Yuma and take Rin away from him, believing that the Kamen Rider's existence is 'dangerous' for the last human. She will see him as 'unfit' to take care of his sister. In response, Yuma will get a lot on her nerves.

When Adam, Eve, and the Red Girls discover the existence of Yuma and Rin, they will go after the two of them. The brothers, mainly Adam, will be interested in 'studying' the siblings' unique situation while the Red Girls will try to perhaps destroy the two of them, finding their existence to be a problem for the Machine Network.

Well, I have some plans later to make a Yuma x A2 romance part in this story, with Rin trying to get the two of them together as if she was some sort of love cupid.

Popola and Devola would later want to approach and get to know Rin. Perhaps even serve the last human as well. But Yuma won't take this so kindly and will be initially overprotective of his sister's safety.

Overall, I don't plan to take a harem route in this story.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Please give me some reviews if possible.**

**If you be interested, please go check my other stories.**

**Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

**See You Next Time**


End file.
